what_happened_to_bloxwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloxwatch
Back in 2017 (or 2018) There was a group of Roblox Hackers Called "Bloxwatch" Bloxwatch has been Targeting Youtubers Back Then, I'm pretty sure the people they were targeting were in their "following" People have spotted Bloxwatch eyes in the sky in certain games, Work at a Pizza Place, Jailbreak, Meepcity, and the eyes were red and sometimes white. Here's a image. We don't really know why Bloxwatch does what they do but... they're up to something that's not good, oh and one thing, I'm not sure if they will come back.. I know one thing though, If you stare into the Bloxwatch eyes, people say you will be banned from the game you're playing or something... I don't know.. but uhh that's some things I know about Bloxwatch, Some people have been getting banned because of them... but i'm not sure if Bloxwatch is still doing what they used to do... and what happened to the targets they were trying to go after? What Happened to Bloxwatch? None of us know.. We may Find out Very soon... Bloxwatch Chapter 2 Bloxwatch is one of the first Roblox Hacking Groups, I'm not sure if you remember the old Roblox map back in 2006 or later, it was the Roblox HQ Building and Bloxwatch Has made Their very own HQ Building too.. Here's a image. Alright so you now know what it looks like, but... who is the main myth In Bloxwatch? we don't know that yet either. I'm pretty sure they Dressed like this too, or their hats looked like this, I couldn't find the full body.. Like i said, We dont know why they are doing this.. they might reveal it soon. I'm sorry I don't know ALOT about them I'm just telling you stuff I know about them. Alright So, I will start doing research on Bloxwatch soon maybe, and I hope you enjoyed! (sorry that chapter 2 is shorter than chapter 1.. ;-;) Bloxwatch Chapter 3 Okay, so one thing that I have been curious about is that if John Doe is in Bloxwatch, That may sound dumb but he could possibly actually be in Bloxwatch… John doe is one of the most popular myths and so is Bloxwatch, so they probably could team up in the future.. but i'm not sure what they are doing right now, John Doe was just supposed to be a test account.. i'm glad nothing has been going on though, if something does i'll take a screenshot but for now I have nothing to show you.. but they might come back in the future and destroy Roblox, I know everyone says that but it could happen, I'm not saying it WILL happen but it could possibly happen... so yeah, that's about it for now.. what is your opinion on this... do you think John Doe and Bloxwatch might team up? maybe... Bloxwatch The Final Chapter So I just found out that the owner of the Bloxwatch Group is Called BloxWaatchh, but who's the main myth? is it The owner? I don't know but whenever I saw his avatar it was N/A or something.. but whenever I went to his profile it showed... this. so he might be terminated, and it would make sense to because his avatar didn't show up. I looked at the group store and it showed a shirt for 5 Robux and it had a , in a box and the description was the same as the name, but really.. What IS the story behind all of this..? they have to be doing it for some reason... I don't really know anything else... besides theres a dude name 3d_object, on the group shout he posted "forbidden ." on August 31, 2019 5:41 PM.